


Setting You Free

by Aryenne



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryenne/pseuds/Aryenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was done waiting and done faking. She is setting him free. (AU) a short one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting You Free

-xXx- Setting You Free -xXx-

 

He was on his way home. He felt something telling him to go home, it was almost one year since he slept at home but today he had a bad feeling. After ignoring him for almost the whole year today his beast was pounding on the cage he made for his beast. He mated her when she was just seventeen and that was four years ago. He didn't love her. Oh, He had lusted her at the beginning. And in the tryst of passion had marked her as a mate. She didn't know that and if he had his way she will never know. She was powerful and she can be an asset to him in the future or so he tries to convince himself.

 

He arrived at home and enters to find the house quiet. His beast started banging more furiously at the cage. He walked through his home to find all his mate things gone. He had ignored his mating mark to a point he even forgot it was there. Now he was looking for their connection he can’t find it. He walked in their bedroom nothing. In the kitchen, it looks as if it hadn't been used recently. He walked into his study, even knowing she isn't allowed in there. That was his first rule for her. The rooms that, were off-limits to her. There, on his favorite chair, was a letter duck taped on the back with his name on it. Now he had a feeling of foreboding as he reaches for the letter. He opened and sank into the chair as he read it.

 

_My dear,_

_Every time I saw your smile I wanted to cry because I know that that smile was forced, much like our living together._

_After living for you so long I came to realize that this isn’t what you want. To know you regret marking me hurts, but it hurts more to see you try and faking because you can’t, you never could hide something from me. Oh, I knew of your lady friends. All of them even before you mark me._

_I know you can’t change the past, but I can change the future. For almost two years I’ve been searching for a method that can set you free and keep both of us alive. And guess what? I’ve found it. So with this letter I am setting you free. I thank you for the beautiful memories we had while the happiness lasted, which I guess was never love from your side. Oh, you lusted but I realized you never loved. I don’t think you know what love is. But I loved you at the beginning._

_I want you to find love or at least happiness even if it isn't by my side. So with this letter I am setting you free. I didn’t take anything because I don’t want anything, I never did. Know that, now, as I sit in your study to write this letter I am happy you didn't marry me, it would've been worse, with lawyers’ and judges. Now we don’t need anyone else. Almost no one knew we were mated, they knew we were an item, but not that we mated. And I for one will not tell anyone. You have my word._

_You are now free,_

_Kagome._

 

When he finishes reading the letter he was crying.  **“What have I done?”**

 

-xXx- END -xXx-


End file.
